Dream Boat
by thecivilunrest
Summary: There are only so many ways to say 'I've been having dirty dreams about you,' that don't sound creepy.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Young Justice _or any related titles.

**A/N: **So, totally and completely not my best work at all (which often seems to be the case when I'm trying to be funny, ahurhur) but it was an excuse to play around with Wally and Artemis, plus I really liked the idea and just couldn't let it go! So now you guys get this (which has been edited now so that it's better, thank goodness) and I hope you all enjoy! Reviews are appreciated. :)

_Dream Boat_

It's kind of funny how much Artemis likes Wally when he uses his mouth for something other than spouting bullshit. Usually whenever she was in his presence she couldn't go five minutes without wanting to hit him or send a sharp blow to his ego.

Now, it seemed, she had found a way to tolerate him: Let his hand make its way up her shirt.

Getting in the position that she's in right now-on a pirate ship with her back up against the rocking walls of the boat with Wally on top of her one hand up her shirt and one on her thigh- is kind of fuzzy. In fact this whole _situation_ seems kind of fuzzy but right now Artemis honestly doesn't care.

Because hot damn if that boy isn't good with his hands then she doesn't know anything. She rips off his eyepatch, the one that's probably going to end up being a souvenir, and can't help wondering when she changed her heroing costume into a pirate wench's outfit.

Artemis has made out with a few boys in her day but those times were never like how it is with Wally. She tugs gently on his bottom lip and he groans into her mouth. She did that to him, and she's surprisingly proud of that.

Out of what seems like nowhere he tears his mouth away from her and starts leaving a trail of kisses up and down her neck, giving them time to breathe.

Closing her eyes Artemis leans her head up against the wall of the boat and wonders when they're going to get off of here and onto the bed that suddenly appeared in the corner.

She just hopes that Kaldur or, God forbid, Robin doesn't walk in right how. That would be-

The thought is interrupted by a beeping noise coming from behind her, probably one of the bombs that they were supposed to be disassembling. He doesn't seem to notice, and she knows that that's probably due to hormones. Boys, honestly.

She reaches back to shut the stupid thing off so it'll shut the hell up and at  
the same time Wally nips on her neck.

Her hand doesn't ever reach its destination. In fact, it makes its way through nothing as though the bombs behind her weren't there at all...

Artemis's eyes fly open and she realizes that she's in her bedroom, the one in Gotham, alone with her back up against the backboard. Somehow she had done that to herself, which must have been how she imagined that she had a whole boat behind her.

With a groan the blonde archer puts a pillow over face, trying to muffle her groan and the alarm clock. This was the seventh time in seven days that she'd had a dream about him that you couldn't exactly call snow white. Clearly there was something wrong with her. Clearly he had done something to her brain.

She isn't sure what yet, but she knows that he did something. There was no way that her subconscious would be messed up enough to even think that she wanted to bang Wally West, let alone make her dream, in detail,about it for more than one night.

Artemis was normally into big muscled guys with arms that could wind their way around you and feel like they were protecting you at the same time, not skinny smart asses. Wally West was just not her type. Period, end of discussion.

With a hard tug Artemis pulls her alarm clock out of the wall, not wanting to deal with its piercing wail, or her thoughts, for a moment longer. Then she made her way into the bathroom, yawning and definitely not thinking about her dream and how good it had felt.

At least this dream wasn't _that_ bad. The one the night before, well she hadn't woken up before anything good happened and it had a ninja theme which put them in all sorts of weird positions. Yeah, _so_ not going there.

With a frown Artemis looks into the mirror, pretending that having dirty dreams about Wally was totally and completely normal instead of being horror inducing, and set to the task that was taming the blonde beast that is her hair.

:-:

"Artemis, Kid, you two will keep an eye on the perimeter," Kaldur says, and the two people in question nod. It makes sense, Artemis is an archer so she'll need to guard the door from a long distance so that the rest of the team can disable the big daddy computer that currently has all of the information that it can get about the Justice League and Wally will be able to take anyone out within six seconds, but that doesn't means she has to like it.

"I'm sure this is going to go fine," Megan adds when no one says anything, probably thinking of the mission where they were all stuck wandering the desert having forgotten the past six months of their lives. That's part of the reason why tonight- Thank God!- they're not taking advantage of Megan's ability to link their minds. Just the thought of them knowing what exactly her nightmares have been about this week makes her cringe in horror.

"Not as fine as you," Wally quips, unable to help himself. He glances at Artemis as though he expects her to say something, which she would if she wasn't trying not to think of how sexy her subconscious thinks Wally would be in an eyepatch. She can't bring herself to say anything to him, though she does roll her eyes on behalf of the female gender, so the fight in her isn't all gone.

It's just a bit distracted right now.

She hears Robin snort and the others go into the room where the computer is sitting, just begging to be hacked into.

Artemis hasn't been able to look at him properly in the eye all night because she knows that if she does she'll either start blushing or laughing, and she's not sure which would be more disastrous. So instead she ignores him, even though he tends to make that difficult sometimes.

Like now, for instance. "What is _with_ you?" Wally bursts out. "You haven't insulted me, talked to me, or even looked at me all night! What gives?" Obviously he doesn't take being ignored well.

Now this is a distraction that she can handle. Feeling confident that no one is going to walk in on the rest of the team any time soon Artemis leans back until she meets the wall crosses her arms over her chest. She raises and eyebrow and begins, "I don't know. I thought that you'd be thankful that I didn't interrupt your puke fest with Megan."

He narrows his eyes at her. "Something's up with you. And it's not just today, it's been all week." For about two seconds Artemis considers telling him, but there just aren't that many ways to say 'I've just been having dirty dreams about you all week and felt like not looking at you directly in the face would help that,' that don't sound creepy.

She is not picturing him in an eye patch. She's not she's not _she's not_.

"So what if I'm not talking to you? I thought we understood that we don't like each other very much."

"Yeah, that's not what it is. Normally you'd still talk to me."

"Why do you care so much?"

The question seems to take him aback, like he wasn't expecting her to ask him that. Honestly she wasn't expecting herself to ask that either. Before he can answer Artemis can hear something, or more likely someone, in the corner and she whips around and unthinkingly lets an arrow fly and it meets its target.

Saved by the bell, or the henchman, either one applies here.

She lets the redhead run up ahead to asses the damage while she takes her time getting down from the rafters. The blonde archer starts listing her options inside her head, and while she has quite a few of them only one of them really sounds appealing: Just act like there's nothing weird going on and hope he just leaves her alone.

Yep, that sounds good.

Wally's bent down over the guy, head over his heart probably making sure the guy is still alive, which he should be. She didn't aim to kill, just to maim and hopefully knock out. "Yeah, you got him," he feels like pointing out, telling Artemis what she already knows.

"Yeah, well, that's generally that's what happens when I aim at a target."

He grunts in agreement, allowing her that. "You should have let me handle him, though. I would have gotten him better."

The guy won't be getting up any time soon so the archer really has no idea what Wally's talking about. It's almost like he' looking for an excuse to start a fight with her. "Psh," she scoffs, "in your dreams. You didn't even see him coming."

There's a yell coming from the room with the computer so Artemis knows that this mission was a success with no casualties and hardly any action. Wally hears it too, if the way he turned his head toward the sound and away (thankfully) from her is any indication. Thank God she won't have to be alone with him anymore.

Before he goes to check on the rest of the team he can't help but flirt a bit, even if it is towards her. "Babe, you're already in my dreams." Then he winks at her and goes off to the other room, letting her wonder what exactly it is that he meant by that.


End file.
